Adventures on a FTB Server
by Black Tribal
Summary: What do you think happens on an average private Feed the Beast multiplayer server? This collection of oneshots is guaranteed to give you a glimpse of the hijinks that follow the players, from messing with newbies to going on a short-lived adventure. Rated T for language and somewhat cartoonish violence. Contains a well-modded version of Minecraft.


**Author's Note: Considering that I love gaming and that Minecraft is probably on the list of my top favorite games, it was only a matter of time until I at least started one chapter for it. This chapter is mostly to test the waters, see if it kicks off. **

**This story takes place in a modded server that a few friends and I play in, including our setups and homes, though I will change a few things, like usernames. This is pretty much a self-insert with my friends inserted as well.**

**Mods Currently Active:**

**Feed the Beast – Direwolf20**

**Balkin's Weapons mod**

**The Boombox mod**

**Disclaimer: Minecraft is a product owned by Mojang and our much needed god, Notch. I don't own this product...no matter how much I wish I do.**

**On with the show!**

It was another sunny day in the land of Minecraft, as were most days...well, except when the balance gets disturbed from someone messing with Thaumian magic.

In one particular settlement in the vast world of Minecraft, it would happen more often than you would think.

It was quiet, for the few inhabitants in this settlement, still unnamed to them, since they had all chosen to turn in rather early in the night, knowing another long day was ahead of them.

A ray of light shined through the glass windows of a small hut located near a marshland biome, its glow slowly creeping up to cover the face of the hut's owner. At first, nothing happened, but after a few minutes of light and heat, the figure gave a small grunt, their brows scrunching together in a mild grimace.

With a loud sigh, the figure now gaining consciousness, they sat up in the red and white bed.

The figure was male, having short brown hair that was sun bleached in places from the oppressive square orb in the sky, lightly tanned skin, and green eyes. He was currently wearing a stained white shirt with torn, dark blue jeans, a pair of dark tan boots on his feet. He usually slept in his clothes, since he was a light sleeper, and you never know when a rogue zombie would come knocking on your door.

With another loud sigh, the figure pulled the covers completely away, slid into a sitting position with his feet on the floor, and stood up, giving a good stretch of his legs and arms. He gave a satisfied groan as his spine popped, feeling the knots leaving him.

This figure was known as GoldAndromeda, though most just called him 'Gold'. He liked to keep to himself at times on the server, but sometimes he would interact with the other inhabitants. It wasn't that he didn't like the others...he just preferred to do his own work, go at his own pace.

He wiped the sleepiness out of his eyes and walked over to a chest next to his bed. The floor of his hut was barely six to eight blocks long and five to six blocks wide, all of his more 'essential' commendations in that small hut. A furnace, a crafting table, a book binder, a book stand, a Companion Cube with a radio sitting on it, and around two full-sized chests against the walls and a smaller chest next to his bed. Four torches lit the inside, one on each wall.

Gold opened the chest and pulled out his usual assortment: an iron pickaxe, an iron sword, a Minium Stone, a stack of cobblestone blocks, some oak logs, a ruby blade axe, and a wooden shovel.

Walking by his bed, Gold, stopped as he looked up at the frame he had barely a block high from his bed. A simple frame with a bayoneted musket sitting inside it. The young man stood there, looking at the musket for a about a minute before shaking his head. He couldn't afford to waste what precious ammunition he had left, since iron was getting harder to come by in this area. Maybe when he decided to explore the abandoned mine shafts under the settlement he could bring his musket. Right now, a sword was just as good.

Gold walked out of his hut, grabbing his worn out sweatshirt off of the chest he kept near the door, placed the sword on his side, and put the pickaxe on his other side, hanging off of his black belt.

Like every morning, he took the time to stroll onto his front yard and give a small laugh at his 'lawn decorations', which included a stone brick and iron bar cage with a snow golem in it, a sign above the bars saying 'Gold's Attorney (Do Not Feed)', an obsidian totem pole with a sign that said 'Don't look him in the eyes', and a broken Portal Turret on his porch, spouting more useless nonsense that never got old to Gold.

With the sun shining, the zombies burning to death from the sunlight, the weight of a pickaxe on his side, and a small smile on his face, GoldAndromeda walked out of his yard and headed for the autumn forest biome that was near the plains biome the settlement was built in.

He barely walked ten blocks before going around the giant stone and marble castle that belonged to his neighbor, Firestorm. Maybe out of the entire group, Firestorm was the most advanced, his castle and equipment running on water towers built into his fountains. Gold preferred to keep it simple, but Firestorm knew exactly what to do.

Since he was likely doing something inside his miniature castle, Gold walked with the castle, getting past the large melon patch the man had growing beside his house in the marshland biome.

Gold stared at the patch before shrugging, taking out his axe and chopping at the watermelons until he had half a full stack of watermelon slices. He loved watermelon...and he shared this patch with Firestorm, so he made sure to keep the stem intact so more watermelon can grow back. He put the axe away and went back to walking towards his goal.

His boots squished in the waterlogged grass as he walked pass a small lake, going a good distance of maybe a hundred dirt blocks before hitting the autumn forest biome. There was already a somewhat bare patch from the last few trips he took to the forest.

With a sigh, Gold put his pickaxe away and pulled out his ruby-bladed axe, the light shining off of the shiny red axehead. With a swing that had been practiced over and over again for the time he'd been in the settlement, he began to chop at the tree in front of him, his day now beginning.

"Sssssss-"

"Sssssss-"

Gold spun around with a wood block in his hand, seeing two familiar green creatures.

"FU-"

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

There was a short period of darkness and silence before Gold woke up with a gasp in his bed.

He quickly checked himself over, none of his equipment with him.

The man sat there in silence for a total of five seconds before he yelled at his roof in fury.

"NOTCH-DAMNED CREEPEEEEEEERRRS!"

Yep...this was just another normal day in this nameless settlement.

**Author's Note: So, opinions anyone? Just leave me a review and we'll see if this series kicks off. I for one am pretty excited to get it going, since you can never have enough comedy. This chapter is a little short for me, considering that it serves as the prologue. We'll be joining the other players soon enough.**


End file.
